homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
Japan is an island nation in East Asia. The country was formerly a member of the Axis Powers of World War II before being defeated by the United States and remade as a thriving democracy and major economic power. The nation has maintained a unitary constitutional monarchy with an emperor and an elected parliament. In 2018, under threat of annihilation and with overwhelming hostile forces amassing near its border, Japan is forced to join the Greater Korean Republic. History Beginning in 2014, Japan embraced a rise of nationalism and anti-Korean sentiment in the face of the unified Greater Korean Republic. Due to the economic crisis, Japanese-American relations deteriorated in which Japan and the U.S. accused each other of unacceptable imposition of duties on imports in order to protect respective domestic industries. The inability to find common ground sharing the burden of their military alliance in an apparent new era of East Asian peace consequently ended it permanently two years later.American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace In July 2017, anti-Korean sentiment escalated to bloody race riots when alleged Korean agents attempted to assassinate the Japanese royal family. Although Japan's intelligence agency Naicho indicated that the prime suspects were reactionary nationals, the general public blamed the so-called "North" Korean secret agents and Korean residents and Korean-owned businesses were attacked by angry Japanese nationalists.Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan Though the Japanese government condemned the attacks and tried to maintain order, the Korean government accused the Japanese of allowing their soldiers and policemen to participate in systematic attacks against ethnic Koreans after providing photographic evidence at a United Nations meeting in Brussels. The Koreans demanded international condemnation against Japan. Such demands availed Korea little, despite unofficial estimates of as many as ten thousand Koreans being slaughtered at the hands of Japanese nationalists that forced many Korean residents to flee from the country.﻿Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan Korean-Japanese War In April 2018, Kim Jong-un, enraged at the world's idleness as Koreans were slain simply due to their heritage in Japan, declared a "heavenly mandate" to protect Koreans worldwide and the GKR declared war on Japan, citing lack of action from the United Nations and the international community over the last seven months even as the Korean death toll mounted.Korea declares war against Japan In the brief invasion, Korean forces took many "strategic targets" and destroyed the Chugoku nuclear power plant to show resolve, killing thousands of lives instantly and laying a death sentence on countless others. Many cities and towns were evacuated to avoid the radiation, and Korean Special Forces took over 26 nuclear plants, most near metropolitan areas.Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction The international community condemned the incursion by Korea into Japan, calling the actions a "war crime" and "an act of terror"; however, many nations were unable to respond, citing domestic issues. After much destruction, including the ravaging of Japan's southern coast, and with Korean forces advancing on Tokyo, the Japanese Diet passed an emergency measure, acceding to all of Kim Jong-un's demands, and Japan surrendered to the Greater Korean Republic "without firing a single shot".Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation Korean Occupation Several months after the war, the United States called for sanctions against the Greater Korean Republic's occupation of Japan. Korea in return mocked America's inability to gain the respect of the rest of world due to its increasing powerlessness to provide food and heat to its citizens, calling such sanctions "hypocritical" and blamed the U.S. for "the spread of chaos and discord around the globe", such as in the Middle East.International reactions to Korean occupation of Japan differ The United Nations, led by the U.S., shortly afterwards passed a non-binding resolution condemning the recent destruction of a Japanese nuclear power plant by the Korean military as a human rights violation, with 46 votes in favor and 11 against. Most of the countries that voted against the resolution, mostly Asian neighbors of the GKR, have provided Korea with material support and were suspected of holding closed-door trade discussions with the East Asia power. Korea responded by pulling its envoy from Brussels and disengaged from the entire body.UN condemns North Korean occupation of Japan In 2019, French authorities presented evidence at the U.N. that revealed the GKR secretly creating nuclear weapons by using existing Japanese infrastructure, with the said missiles based on an American-made ICBM peacekeeper.North Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan In 2024, the GKR launched the next generation of navigational satellites from the Kagoshima Space Center in the Kagoshima Prefecture on the southern tip of Japan. It is likely that the satellite containing the weapon that would create the EMP attack on the U.S. was launched from this site as well. Since the occupation, Japan's forces are now a major part of the Korean military, most likely in charge of the robotics, the space agency and the nuclear weapons. It is also mentioned that the "liberated Imperial Japanese Navy" helped the People's Navy of the GKR transport vehicles and troops and materials for Operation Water Snake to Los Angeles. In Homefront: The Voice of Freedom, it is mentioned that around 2019, after Japan was absorbed by the GKR, prison camps were established and Yi Dae-Hyun was promoted to a role overseeing public executions in Japan, which he earned his code name "Salmusa". It is most likely that Japan has a resistance group similar to that of the American Resistance. It was mentioned that there was a rebellion in the Northern Prefectures of Japan against the GKR in 2022, though as of 2025, Japan continues to remain firmly under Korean control. Sources Category:Countries Category:Greater Korean Republic